one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chun-Li vs. Spider-Man 2099
Chun-Li vs Spider-Man 2099.jpg|SentryNeo Chun Li Vs 2099 .png|TheOneLegend The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament continues as Chun-Li of Street Fighter (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Spider-Man 2099 of Marvel (nominated by SentryNeo)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. A shadow is seen looking around in her surroundings as a raging waterfall can be heard in the background. The shadow then looked below her as a lush forest was also within its view. The shadow turned around to reveal the street fighter Chun-Li. Chun-Li: I see. M. Bison must of moved me as far away from him as possible. That... The thought was cleared out as he moved to try and find shelter as the night was full and could hear cries of wild beasts in the distance. Chun-Li got near a small cave system and was about to enter when the sound of movement was heard. Chun-Li: Show yourself! A web came out of nowhere, but Chun-Li was able to backflip out of the way as Spider-Man 2099 hit the ground and landed. Chun-Li: One of Bison's new atrocities, I see. Spider-Man 2099: Excuse me. Your one to talk, dressed from a 100 years ago. Now out of my way, I need to head back. Chun-Li: Can't grant a monster like you run loose. Chun-Li entered into a fighting stance as Spider-Man 2099 looked and sighed. Spider-Man 2099: Why do I have to deal with the crazy chicks! BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Martial art) 60 Chun-Li and Spider-Man 2099 charged at each other both of them colliding. Spider-Man 20999 tries to slash at Chun-Li who flips backwards. The street fighter then kicked with a rapid pace. While 2099 avoid the first two kick, he was sent backwards. Spider-Man 2099 then used a spider web and wrapped it around Chun-Li's foot. 2099 then yanked as the street fighter was sent forward towards him 51 When Chun-Li came towards him, Spider-Man 2099 punched her up into the air. He then leaped after her as he clawed her and shot webs at Chun-Li. With a final kick made her crash to the ground. Spider-Man 2099: Time to finish you. In style! Chun-Li: Is that honestly the best you got Chun-Li then seemed to multiply into clones with her speed as she assaulted Spider-Man 2099 with kicks. She then sent him into the air as she defied the laws of physics and twirl kicked him into a boulder. 42 Spider-Man 2099: Owww!! That hurt!!! Chun-Li: Please I haven't even started. Spider-Man 2099 then shot a spider web at the street fighter. This was a mere distraction as he retreated into the woods. Chun-Li then broke out of the webs as she looked around for him. Chun-Li: Just like M. Bison, you coward. Come out and fight. Spider-Man 2099: Oh I will! COME AND GET ME!!! Chun-Li was met again with a bombardment of web shots. She was able to dodge them as she jumped from tree to tree. She eventually got up the top and tried to kick the futuristic superhero, but found that he dodged it and a punch was met to her jaw as she slams face down. 24 Spider-Man 2099 then grabs Chun-Li by her head and threw her into the ground again.As she slowly got up she was surrounded by several webs creating a barrier. Spider-Man 2099: Our match ends here! He soon impaled her with a hardened web knife. This pinned her into the web. Before she could pull it out, the web wall blew up causing her to accelerate as 3 out 5 walls were destroyed. Spider-Man 2099: Sleep tight! Chun-Li: Not yet!! 8 Chun-Li had recovered and landed on one of the walls Spider-Man 2099: How in the... Chun-Li: Good bye, abomination. Chun-Li then accelerated forward as the wall behind her gave Chun-Li the force needed. Spider-Man 2099 then used the other as a springboard. The two were in a collusion, when Chun-Li then moved her foot and kicked at the super hero's face. Spider-Man 2099: Oh no!!!!!! K.O. Spider-Man 2099's head rolled as his headless body plummeted to the ground. Chun-Li then looked over and then proceeded to clean her shoe. While it was not what she wanted to do, she had no choice. Chun-Li: I must find out what is happening and quickly. Chun-Li knew though that she need rest as she made camp and was set out for the next day. Results This melee's winner is Chun-Li!! (Cues Street Fighter 5: Chun Li's Theme) Winning Combatant: Chun-Li: 13 Spider-Man 2099: 3 Winning Method: Chun-Li by K.O.: 3 Chun-Li by Death: 10 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Chun-Li's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music